


一歩一歩（步步）

by April_lama



Series: 现实世界的他们 [3]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:59:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_lama/pseuds/April_lama
Summary: ·现实向，歌曲对cp活动第一个猜中率最高的朋友的点梗·虽然她抽到的点梗是崇拜、礼物、夏日祭，但是好像在文章中并不是很明显emmmmmm希望满意吧·脑洞来源于五月天《步步》和Westlife《Angel》，配合食用更佳，注意看歌词





	一歩一歩（步步）

    八年前。  
    “Can I take a photo with you？”  
    不太流利的语句，声音还带着少年的稚嫩。  
    男孩的笑脸倒映在少年的眼中，那样耀眼。  
    于是他朝那个男孩儿靠近了，比出了“V”的手势。  
    ……………………  
    四年后，他们都长大了一点。  
    “I like your jump.”  
    在摄像机看不到的地方，他拥抱了他，对他微笑着。  
    站在领奖台上，他仰望着他，宛如仰望漫天耀眼的星辰。  
    ……………………  
    时间一点一点往后推移着，每一年，都有一个节点记录着他们相遇时的情景。  
    2019年，3月，樱花盛开的埼玉。  
    在美国华裔的选手带头做出了那个加油的动作时，已经把手伸出去的他，望着他带着腼腆的笑容向自己靠近。  
    ……………………  
    漫长休赛季的某一个午后，赶完了大学课业的羽生结弦抱着噗桑的纸巾盒坐在窗前，望着窗外熟悉的景色发着呆，从他和金博洋的第一次见面开始回忆，跨越了整整八年的时间线。  
    他的回忆当中，充满了金博洋的身影。  
    羽生结弦下意识地将那个据说和金博洋很像的噗桑举起。  
    果然，只要一想起金博洋，他的脑子就没有办法思考任何的事情。  
    距离他们确立恋人的关系已经过去了整整一年，他们是赛场上最耀眼的星星，本质却还是像浮萍般卑微的生命体，他们都知道会面临着什么样的困难，却依旧不顾旁人的眼光，爱得如同苍穹般壮烈。  
    羽生结弦拿起了手机，点开那个熟悉的联系人，用英文打出了一段文字。  
    ——Boyang，will you be free in August？  
    虽然他已经有很努力地在学，但他的中文甚至比英语还要差劲，不是一点两点。而外人都形容他们俩，交流只需要用脑电波而不是语言。  
    他发现，没有金博洋在身边，他做什么事情都好像失去了原有的冲劲。  
    对方应该也是在训练的间隙偷了空，不多时便回复了他的消息。  
    ——Maybe，I should go to my coach.But what's the matter？  
    羽生结弦想了想，然后回复过去，回复完这句话之后，他轻轻地笑了。  
    ——I miss you.  
    他能想象得出对方看见这句话之后害羞的样子，圆圆的脸颊红扑扑的。  
    ——Can you go to Sendai this August？  
    ——Eh......why do you think so？  
    ——Because I have a present for you.  
    有礼物给我？  
    金博洋看到这条消息的时候愣了愣。  
    紧接着又传来一条消息。  
    ——Don't you want to meet me？  
    ——But I may be busy......  
    ——That's nothing.Just a week.  
    ——Oh，let me see.  
     
    尽管当初回复了这一条消息，但金博洋还是订了八月份飞往仙台的机票。  
    说实话，自从3月的埼玉世锦赛之后，他们俩就没有再见过面。对于两个热恋中的年轻人来说，与另一半分开实在是一件难以忍受的事情，也难怪当初羽生结弦会发来“我想你了”这种话。  
    飞机降落在仙台国际机场，拉着行李箱的金博洋一如既往戴着口罩，他可不希望在这里再遇到些什么烦心的事情，何况自己用来向教练请假的理由便是“出去放松放松”。  
    “天天！天天！”  
    金博洋闻声转头，就如同去年12月，羽生结弦24岁生日的那一天，他从哈尔滨远赴仙台，保持着秘而不宣的恋人关系的他们，几乎不敢去任何公开的场合。  
    但和过去不一样的是，这一次是羽生结弦朝他冲了过来，他猝不及防就被拥入一个熟悉的怀抱。  
    羽生结弦按着他的头，凑在他的耳边低低地开口。  
    “天天，我想你了。”  
    “这句话又是谁教你的……”金博洋嘟囔了一句，然后推了推几乎整个人趴在他身上的羽生结弦，“Yuzuru？Are you OK？”  
    也许是他们的脑电波真的在某处接上了，羽生结弦迅速放开了金博洋。  
    “I miss you，really.”  
    “はいはい 。”金博洋用自己还在北京训练时于小雨给他恶补的那一点日语答应着，“ここから出ましょう、いいですか？”  
    羽生结弦的反应则是拉起了他的手。  
    “よし、行きましょう。”  
     
    晚上七点。  
    鉴于日本这个国家的习惯，这个时间点，很多店铺都已经准备打烊关门，街上的行人也渐渐地少了，这对羽生结弦和金博洋来说，是再好不过了。  
    已经是盛夏，然而由于仙台城的地理位置，天气并不是很炎热，走在渐渐人烟稀少的仙台大街上，反而有阵阵凉风迎面吹来。  
    他们都没有说话，直到他们走过某一家即将打烊的商场，羽生结弦忽然停下了脚步。  
    “Yuzu？”金博洋有些诧异。  
    他随着羽生结弦的目光看过去，赫然发现玻璃内是一套纯白色的婚纱。  
    金博洋刚想开口继续说些什么，羽生结弦用手指轻轻点在了他的嘴唇上，示意他先不要说话。  
    他看见羽生结弦的眼神，温柔地将他包围。  
    羽生结弦凝视着他，然后伸出双手，轻轻地梳理着金博洋被微风吹乱了的头发，模仿着某一种动作。  
    然后他歪了歪脑袋，轻轻地笑了。  
    “Yes，I do.”  
    他着迷地注视着金博洋，仿佛中了魔咒一般，轻轻念出几个单词。  
    金博洋立刻明白了羽生结弦在做什么，脸颊忽然有些发烫，他缓缓低下了头。  
    在看到那一套纯白的婚纱时，他的脑海里就出现了某一个在遥远未来也许会出现的情景。  
    他深爱着的人，化着精致的妆容，眼角的那一抹嫣红因为他脸上的笑意而显得更鲜艳，一身白无垢衬托得他宛如纯洁的天使。  
    而他自己的手里正托着一副白纱，等待着自己亲手戴在对方的头上。  
    鬼使神差地，他伸出手，将那副并不存在的白纱戴在爱人乌黑的头发上。  
    然后他开口了，说了那一句宣誓的话语。  
    看见羽生结弦这副模样，金博洋的心头涌起一阵酸涩。  
    他们都知道这段感情不被世界所认可，他们的身份必将给他们招致流言蜚语的攻击，也许在将来的某一天，他们也无法承受住这份沉重而选择分开。  
    在上帝面前缔结永恒的契约，这样的场景也许只能存在于幻想之中了。  
    金博洋知道羽生结弦的孤独，他从来不忍心看到羽生结弦受伤的模样，就像羽生结弦不愿看到金博洋受到任何伤害。  
    于是金博洋主动伸出双手，搂住羽生结弦的脖颈。  
    他们在空无一人的街头，仿佛汲取着唯一的温暖一般，紧紧地拥抱在一起。

    “所以，你说的礼物是什么？”  
    金博洋靠在羽生结弦的肩膀上无聊地刷着ins，果不其然又看见自己前几天发出的那一条ins动态被俄罗斯的女单小迷妹点了赞。  
    “现在还不能说。”羽生结弦故意卖了个关子。  
    金博洋有些嫌弃地推了推羽生结弦：“行了吧，你不知道你昨天晚上那个样子有多痴汉。”  
    “有多痴汉？天天能告诉我吗？”羽生结弦微笑着。  
    金博洋回想起那一幕立刻觉得脸颊发烫，他立刻弹了起来，用一个无愧于“四周跳小王子”的跳跃跳开了。  
    “我可只能在仙台呆一个礼拜，然后就得回去训练，否则大奖赛又要出岔子了，你最好赶紧行动起来。”金博洋放下手机，“你认真地告诉我，你给我准备了什么礼物？”  
    羽生结弦抓住他的手腕把他拉进自己怀里，抬起他的下巴，在那张脸上亲了一下。  
    “到时候天天就会知道了。”  
    “我保证，天天一定会喜欢的。”

    八月五日，羽生结弦和金博洋戴着帽子和口罩，把仙台的大街小巷走了个遍。  
    走上仙台街头，金博洋被满眼五彩缤纷的巨大彩球惊呆了。  
    “这些都是提前几个月就做好的，都是为了准备八月六号到八月八号的七夕祭。”羽生结弦说着，用手拂开飘到自己眼前的长长的彩带。  
    “感觉好像参加庙会哦……”金博洋抬起头。  
    “天天一定饿了，我们吃点什么吧？”羽生结弦回过头。  
    他们和许多街边小店擦肩而过，看不懂奇形怪状的日语文字与感叹号的组合的金博洋只能看着羽生结弦穿过人流，然后托着一个小盒子走了回来。  
    “因为不知道天天喜欢吃什么，所以只给你买了章鱼小丸子。”羽生结弦叉起一个小丸子示意金博洋张嘴，“吃一个试试看吧，我觉得味道不错的。”  
    金博洋刚咬了一口，就被烫得直呼舌头。  
    “嘶……烫死了。”  
    “慢慢吃，不急。”羽生结弦拍拍他的头，“反正时间还早呢，不急着赶过去。”  
    金博洋好不容易把一个丸子全都咽下去，听到羽生结弦的自言自语，他抬起了头。  
    “什么时间还早啊？”  
    “ひみつ~”  
    羽生结弦笑着摇摇头。  
    他们从正午一直逛到了傍晚，从艳阳高照一直到夕阳西下，金博洋第一次觉得自己身为运动员的体力有些跟不上了，而羽生结弦却还是一副兴致勃勃的样子，脸上没有任何疲色。  
    夏天是昼长夜短的季节，尽管已经黄昏，天穹却尚且没有被夕阳和夜色完全侵蚀，仍旧呈现出一种明亮的动人的苍蓝。  
    一个下午逛下来，金博洋的手中多出了一副红色的天狗面具，尽管样子有些吓人，但羽生结弦仍然微笑着说可爱，并且在揭开面具的时候借着面具的遮挡吻了一下对方的唇角，换来脸颊通红的金博洋用面具在他脑袋上的轻轻一拍。  
    “好了好了，时间快到了，我们去广濑川吧，否则人多了就挤不进去了哦。”  
    还因为恋人的小动作而羞红着脸颊的金博洋被羽生结弦不由分说地拉住了手腕，一路跑到羽生结弦所说的地点时，才发现周围的男女老少几乎都穿着颜色款式各异的浴衣，有些少女的手中还拿着做工精良的扇子，梳着古典的发型，宛如从画中走出来的古典美人。  
    “我不知道天天的衣服尺寸，又没来得及好好挑一套适合天天的浴衣，所以我们这一次就先不穿了，好不好？”羽生结弦捧着金博洋的脸颊问道。  
    “……就算有时间我也不穿！”  
    金博洋也知道羽生结弦深藏在心中的那一点恶趣味，果断出手打消了他的念头。  
    他们往广濑川的方向走去，前方传来笑闹声，抬眼看过去，那里有着一棵高挑挺拔的许愿树，树上挂满了红绳、樱木牌与愿生文。无数穿着浴衣的少年少女成群结队地站在树下将写有愿望的木牌高高抛起，又看着它高高落下，被伸展出的枝桠接住。  
    “走吧，天天，我们也去许个愿。”  
    羽生结弦不知道什么时候买了两个樱木牌，又掏出一支黑色的记号笔，自己俯下身，在许愿树旁边的小桌子上写起来，金博洋等着他写完了以后，自己也伏在那张桌子上。  
    此时此刻笔就在他的手中，而金博洋却有些犹豫。  
    “我写好了，天天你呢？”羽生结弦等手中的愿望牌晾干之后转身，看见金博洋仍然呆滞着，于是走过去，从身后环住他，右手顺着手臂握住了对方的手。  
    “天天，没关系的。”他温柔地笑着，“我们一起写，好吗？”  
    金博洋看着恋人带着笑意的眼睛，心中那点忧虑终于消失得无影无踪。  
    他在木牌上，用中文写下了一行字。  
    “你觉得，这个愿望怎么样？”他转头笑眯眯地问自己的恋人。  
    虽然羽生结弦还看不太懂，不过看着金博洋微笑时露出的那颗小虎牙，他也大概能够知道金博洋的愿望是什么。  
    他们找了一根相对空荡一些的树枝，垫着脚将愿生文的红绳系上去。  
    晚风吹过时，送来一阵轻盈的铃声，仔细看过去，旁边枝桠上挂着一串小小的风铃。  
    这个时候，天空中突然响起震耳欲聋的爆炸声，漆黑的苍穹突然炸开了璀璨的花火，霍霍燃烧着，令原本耀眼的满天星辰黯然失色。  
    天空中一朵一朵地绽开华丽的焰火，身边的人全都驻足欣赏着发出阵阵赞叹声，花火的色彩将每个人脸上赞叹的神情都染上了光怪陆离的色彩。  
    金博洋清澈的瞳孔中倒映着五彩斑斓的焰火，他凝视着漫天的焰火，不得不说，他确实震惊于眼前这番从未见过的景象。  
    “这……就是你送给我的礼物？”  
    他缓缓地开口问道。  
    羽生结弦看向他的眼睛，轻轻地点了点头。  
    “好看吗？”  
    “嗯，很好看。”  
    金博洋主动走上前去，伸出双臂环抱住羽生结弦，将头靠在他的肩膀上。  
    “谢谢你。”他轻声说道。  
    羽生结弦伸手回抱住金博洋，用脸颊轻轻地蹭蹭对方的脸。  
    “天天，你不开心？”  
    “没有，我很开心。”  
    “告诉我吧，天天，我都知道的，你不用对我隐瞒。”  
    金博洋靠在羽生结弦的肩头，闭上眼睛。  
    “你还在想埼玉的世锦赛吗……”羽生结弦摸摸他的头发，“没关系，那都是过去的事情了，结果是什么我已经不在乎了，公道自在人心。”  
    “可是……你一定很不甘心……你说，输了就是死了……”  
    金博洋明白羽生结弦身上的重担，他是新王的那些拥簇口中的旧王，连续两年的大奖赛和世锦赛冠军都归属那位年轻的美国华裔选手，他也不甘心，更别说羽生结弦。  
    羽生结弦沉默地拥抱着金博洋，他想说，我不在乎输赢，我也不在乎裁判对我们如何不公，不管接下来的路有多么难走，他也想和他一起走下去……  
    “天天……那些话都是骗人的，你知道，在别人的眼里，我很在乎成败，我只能这么说，才不会让他们看出破绽……”  
    他们是刺猬，不能长时间地拥抱，否则就会两败俱伤。  
    “但是……我真的很担心你又会受伤，你说，有生之年，你绝对会让别人看见你跳出阿克塞尔四周跳，你知道你那时候的表情，真的……”  
    金博洋说着说着，声音里就带上了哽咽。  
    “……我也怕啊。”  
    羽生结弦轻声说道。  
    “我怕天天经历了那样的一个赛季会自暴自弃，连‘四周跳王子’的称号也会承让给别人，但是，我不相信天天会这样，所以，我才会那样说。我想和你一起努力啊，不管将来的赛场上会有多少强敌。”  
    肩头传来一阵湿湿凉凉的感觉，羽生结弦吃惊地发觉，金博洋哭了，连身体都在轻轻地颤抖。  
    金博洋从来就不是一个爱哭的人，但是也只有在最信赖和最爱的人面前，他才会卸下那副伪装。  
    “笨蛋。”他低低地骂了一句。  
    “那也是你一个人的笨蛋。”羽生结弦吻去对方眼角的眼泪，重新把他搂进怀里。  
    “我现在发现了一件事情。”金博洋道。  
    “嗯，你说。”  
    “得不到你的消息的日子，我几乎没有什么动力，只有我自己的意志还在告诉我，让我不能放弃，因为你不会放弃。”  
    “我没有去TCC，但是不代表我不想关心你、看着你。”  
    “休赛季你一直没有任何消息，我每天都会看手机，看你有没有给我发什么消息，但是，没有。”  
    “如果你真的爱我，请你无论在哪里，都给我一点你的消息，好不好？”  
    羽生结弦的回答是一个深情而温柔的吻，金博洋整个人都被包围在如水般的温柔当中。  
    一吻结束，羽生结弦抵着他的额头，鼻尖轻轻相触着。  
    “好。”  
    他们彼此的眼睛里，此刻都有万丈深情。  
    烟火大会逐渐进入尾声，金博洋靠在羽生结弦的肩膀上，看着花火一朵一朵地升空、绽放。  
    “天天，我认为，如果上天让我遇见你，却不能相爱的话，当初我们还不如就那么擦肩而过，让所有的可能都变成不可能。”羽生结弦缓缓说道。  
    “但是，好在我们还有这个权利，我们身为人，就不会没有七情六欲。”  
    “就算我们这辈子不能在一起，但在来生的某一个明天，我还想遇见你。”  
    金博洋扬起了唇角，微微一笑。  
    “所以，如果下辈子我们还能再见，你还会爱我吗？”  
    他微微仰起头，带着些许期盼地问道。  
    “会。”羽生结弦微笑着点头，“我爱你，我会一直爱着你。”  
    金博洋笑开了，他伸手，将对方的头揽过来，轻轻吻住羽生结弦的唇。  
    羽生结弦闭上眼睛，感受着金博洋倾注在这一吻当中的无限柔情。  
    他们在花火闪耀的夜空下拥抱、亲吻，就像他们从不在意别人异样的目光。  
    “Yuzuru。”  
    金博洋轻声喊着爱人的名字。  
    “我想让你听一首歌。”  
    羽生结弦戴上他递过来的耳机，和他依偎在一起。  
    这首歌的名字，叫做《Angel》。  
    我希望，我能成为你心中的天使。  
    ——这是那一块属于金博洋的愿望牌上写下的字。


End file.
